


Silk

by panther



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is a mutant and so gifts are always double edged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

They bring her silk and champagne and give her precious jewels as if that would make her happy. What is silk when no one trusts her? What is champagne when she drinks it either alone or with someone that wants to exploit her? How are jewels meant to impress her when she can transform herself into the best of them all? None of it gives her company. None of it stops her being a mutant and so distrusted. It does not stop people looking at her like she is a damn zoo exhibit. The silk is cold against her skin.


End file.
